Right Here
by KatMadison913
Summary: Big Cass and Carmella have been noticing that their dear friend Enzo have been down when it comes to love/relationships. Then one day when Carmella has a match against someone who is debuting, whether it's an angel or not, Enzo fell in love with the girl version of him. Syeira is the girl version of him, deep down she's a broken person. Can Enzo mend her broken heart?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

*No One's POV*

Carmella's getting ready for her match tonight. Turns out her opponent for the night is the new Diva, but yet she doesn't know who it is.

"Hey babe, you ready?" her boyfriend Big Cass arrives at the door of her locker room with his best friend, Enzo Amore.

"Yes I am," she answers, putting the finishing touches of her makeup.

"You look stunning Leah," the seven foot tall boyfriend smiles, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Ewww! Gross!" Enzo playfully grosses out of the love between his best friends, shielding himself away from the scene.

"Once you get your own girl and you'll be doing this!" Carmella laughs at her boyfriend's best friend as she hugs Big Cass.

"I doubt it," he glares at them.

"Come on buddy," Big Cass smiles, patting Enzo on the shoulder. "The girl of your dreams will come along."

"I sure hope so," he sighs.

Carmella's music blasts through the building as the audience cheers for her. Both Big Cass and Enzo are accompanying her to the ring for the match. Things go as schedule when she waits for the newest Diva.

Suddenly the lights go dark as multiple colors of blue, purple, and white scatters around the darkness. Music plays. Not just any music, the music 'Friend Like Me - Aladdin', but it's like a cover from a female. Then in front of Carmella stands a female early twenties wearing a genie/belly dancing outfit.

The mysterious female begins to sing with the music while everyone gets a good look of her. Long ebony black/midnight blue hair is pulled up into a high genie style ponytail with a silver hair bands as chin length bangs are placed on her right side. Zebra print colored pants and crop top of a genie clothes her as black long sleeves covers her arms and a scarf wraps around her big hips. Silver accorsities cover the scarf and outlines of the crop top and sleeves, matching the jewelry of earrings. Black and blue makeup paints around her blue eyes making her pale skin pop out. Also she's not wearing at footwear just matching silver jewelry around her ankles.

Carmella enjoys the performance before her as a huge grin hurts her face. The genie girl is giving everyone a show as she sings from her heart and dancing around the ring. Big Cass is enjoying as well along with the fans, but for Enzo, he's stunned of the new girl like as if he has seen an angel.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this match is scheduled for one fall and it's a debut match. Introducing first from Staten Island, New York, accompanied to the ring by Big Cass and Enzo Amore….Carmella!"

Everyone cheers for her.

"And her opponent, making her debut tonight, from Huntington Beach, California, she's the Genie Girl of Huntington Beach…..Syeira!"

'Syeira?' Enzo thought to himself, still in a daze.

The bell rings as the two girls get ready. Carmella smirks at the newcomer and begins to walk one side. Syeira simply smiles mirroring her actions. They circle around the ring just staring at each other. Once the two girls got to the opposite ends, Carmella went for the attack by using the ropes behind her to help out for a run towards Syeira, but the Genie Girl was quicker.

She holds down the top rope by leaning down very low to the point of being dangerously close of falling on her back. Carmella went flying outside over the guys and to the floor. Big Cass is concerned for his girlfriend and runs over to her. Enzo snaps out of his daze and runs over to his friend concerned as well.

Syeira looks over with her big blue eyes. The impact was a little rough and she was worried that Carmella actually might be hurt. Getting back up on her feet, the newcomer walks over to the small group. She pulls out her hand to the Diva on the ground for help. Carmella simply stares at her palish hand a little confused before accepting it staring at the owner of the blue eyes.

The genie girl helps Carmella to the ring with a smile. Even open the ropes for her. As soon as they return back to the ring, they are going at each other with everything they got. Carmella couldn't help, but laugh at the few moments when Syeira dances in the middle of the match. How ironic it is.

Soon Syeira got Carmella into her signature move Clothesline. The ref taps on the mat when the newcomer pins her.

"Your winner Syeira!"

The ref raises up her hand in victory. Carmella is still on the mat, recovering from the instance match. All sweating, sore, and out of breath.

Syeira kneels down to her opponent and helps her up back on her feet. The two girls smile each other before hugging one another. Big Cass and Enzo joins in the ring when they pull apart. Genie girl raises her opponent's hand in victory out of good sportsmanship.

"Hey Syeira," Big Cass says in his mic when the genie girl was at the ropes. "You have done an impressive job for your debut match," he smiles.

She simply smiles as she gets a mic as well. "Well," she speaks into it still smiling, "Carmella is one tough opponent and I would love to wrestle with her again if she wishes."

Carmella smiles and nods her head.

Enzo take the mic from his best friend and steps forward to the genie girl. "How you doin?" he says his catchphrase to her, sounding a little nervous, completely at out of his character.

"Hey what's up?" Syeira smiles, saying her catchphrase, acting like him a little.

His matching blue eyes widen at the action which everyone is stunned as well.

The genie girl giggles at everyone's reactions which made Enzo blush a little. "Well, I already know who you are Mr. Amore and I assume that you think I'm impressive as well huh?" she asked still smiling.

"You are perfect!" he blurts out suddenly.

Her dark thin eyebrows raised as her blush deepens a little before smiling big. "Awww why thank you Enzo!" she giggles a little.

This makes him grin at her happiness.

"Say Syeira," Carmella says, breaking the moment. "You want to hang out with us?"

"Is that a wish Master?" the genie girl asked still smiling.

"We wish for you to hang out with us!"

"Well then," Syeira laughs a little, making I Dream of Jeannie motion, "your wish is my command," she says bowing her head. "But first!" she snaps her fingers and the lights go out. "You gotta find me!" Syeira shouts with a laugh.

Then the lights go back on and she disappeared!

Big Cass and Carmella smiles to each other when Enzo sighs dreamily.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

*Syeira's POV*

The next morning comes a little too quickly, but I wake up anyways. My morning routine goes by on schedule as I place on some black yoga pants with zebra print along my waist and down the sides of my legs. A matching sports bra is place on next. My hair gets placed in its usual high ponytail while I enter into the small kitchen.

Nothing much as usual, but later on today I can go grocery shopping and possibly furniture shopping as well. So I take my black/blue jordans on my black socks covered feet. A solid black, workout jacket is placed on as I get my purse over my shoulder. Also my basketball is at my hip.

Everything is local so I didn't need any transportation. Besides it's better for me if I walk.

Along the way towards the local coffee shop, my mind keeps on repeating about the events of last night. My debut match that I got a win against one of the Divas there Carmella and I think I have made new friends, but that Enzo guy is rather sweet and really cute. But at the same time, the sweet and cute guys are not interested in me. In fact, no one is interested in me.

Iced vanilla mocha with a chocolate chip muffin was my breakfast. Man, I really need to cut back on the sweets. Once done, the local park is my next stop for my morning workout. A smile appears on my face when I see that no one is at the basketball courts.

*Meanwhile*

*No One's POV*

SAWFT team are heading towards the local park for some rounds of basketball. Carmella will join them a little later on in the game because of the instance match the previous night.

"So that Syeira girl is a cool girl," Carmella comments with a smile from the passenger seat.

"Oh yes," Big Cass says smiling, remembering the new girl from last night. "Do you think we will find her?"

"I don't know. Hey Eric, what do you think?" she asked her friend from the backseat.

Enzo was surprisingly quiet. She looks over to see a huge blushing grin all over his face, possibly daydreaming Syeira. Carmella smiles, knowing that her friend is in love.

"Whoa! Is that Syeira?" Big Cass says with widen eyes, noticing someone at the courts.

Enzo immediately got out of his trance and look out the window to see his angel at the courts. She's running across the court bouncing a basketball and makes a shoot and scores! A huge grin curls up big on her face as she shoots. What really got everyone's attention is that her attire is like her version of Enzo's clothing. Black, zebra print with black and blue jordans. Also she likes basketball!

"Can we join her?" Enzo excitedly asked his best friends with a huge smile.

"Sure we can," Big Cass smiles back.

Just when the car gets parked, the Certified G quickly gets out of the car and heads towards the court.

*Syeira's POV*

Just about when I am going to shoot again, I hear some running towards behind me. My body tries to turn around, but I end up on the hard floor with someone on top of me.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry Syeira!" the owner of the body on me speaks up in a freaked out tone.

'Wait a minute!' I thought to myself, knowing that voice from anywhere.

I look up to see that my blue eyes meet the matching blue eyes of Enzo! We scattered away from each other as he got on his feet. He offers his hand to me. I silently accept it and he helps me up.

"It's alright Enzo," I speak once I recovered from the impact.

"Syeira!" Carmella and Big Cass comes running over to us.

"Oh wow, you guys actually found me," I am surprised to see the three of them.

"You're suprised?" Carmella asked me, who's a few inches shorter than her.

"No one ever finds me."

"Because you are hard to find?" Cass asked.

"More like I'm a little too crazy for them," I sighed in a groan. "Anyways," I then smiled, "what are you guys doing here?"

"We should be asking you that," Enzo smiles.

"Basketball was my best friend growing up so I decided to do some rounds as my morning workout."

"That's cool," Carmella says with a smile, "can we join?"

"Sure!" I smiled again. "Let's do a game within the sport?"

"What kind of game?" Enzo asked.

"Girls vs Boys, whoever gets a score, they can tell someone among us a question to get to know each other. Since you guys know each other very well, if one of you gets a score you can ask me a question. Now if I get a score, I'll ask someone a question."

"I'm down."

"Sounds good."

"Let's play!"

"Alright, think fast!" I laughed, heading towards the boys' hoop while bouncing my basketball and running.

*Enzo's POV*

Syeira is one amazing gal! Her real name is Matilda Gwendolyn Lovegrove, such a beautiful name. Her favorite color's zebra print and loves silver. Definitely the opposite of my favorites of animal print and gold, but definitely like a girl version of me! Even if as Matilda, she's calmer than as Syeira.

In return, we tell her everything about us. She and I have a lot in common, not just appearances, but also in interests. Sure we have our differences. Everything about her, is making me fall in love with her.

"Alright, when and where did you had your first kiss?" Carmella asked Syeira.

"Never got one," her answer shocked us, mostly me.

"Never?"

"Yea," she sighs sadly, "can we please not talk about it?"

This makes me sad as well. Is she okay?

Our fun game continues on and we learned that this Saturday is her twenty second birthday!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

*Syeira's POV*

Ever since our little game, we exchanged numbers and we have been texting like crazy. Well mostly Enzo and I. He and I always have something to talk about.

They want to do something for my birthday so I told them what I want and don't want. Hopefully it will be granted.

"Hey girl! Wanna have a girls' day out before tomorrow night?" Carmella texted me the day before my birthday.

"Oh sure can you give me twenty minutes if you are ready?" I texted back.

"No problem text me your address."

I texted her my address and get ready.

Some makeup like foundation, concealer, and eyeliner paints my face as I place my hair into it's usual high ponytail with a zebra print hair band. My two layered tanktop contains of a white one under a black one with a flowy black skirt that went down to my knees. I place some colorful zebra print leggings underneath the skirt.

I just got on my white/black jordans and purse when my front door gets a knock. Quickly I put some earrings before answering the door.

"Hey girl!" Carmella greeted with a huge smile.

"Hey what's up?" I chuckled, greeting her.

"Love your outfit!"

"Oh I just put some things together," I twirl a little. "Ready to go?"

"Yes I am."

I lock up the apartment studio and follow her to ther car.

"So," she says, starting up the car, "I've noticed that you are lacking some furniture."

"Yea," I sighed from the passenger seat. "When I got the call from a few weeks ago, I had a short amount of time to figure out everything to move across the country."

"What were you doing before moving?"

"Well I finished up getting my degree in interior design and getting my training at a wrestling school in order."

"Oh wow, is interior design your passion?"

"Other than wrestling anything I can design whether it is fashion or interior really," I smiled.

Carmella pulls in the parking lot of a mall. She offers her arm so we can link arms together.

She takes me to some of her favorite stores and she tries on something and ask for my opinion. Which I am happily to give out my opinion. Also I would show her more options for some of the articles she has.

"You really do have an eye on style," she smiles to me.

"Thank you Leah," I smiled back.

"Speaking of style," she then smirks once we exist a store with three bags, "you and Eric seem to be getting close to each other Mattie."

"You really think so?" I blushed a little.

"Yea you seem so lovey dovey with each other during the past week that we have known each other."

"Lovey dovey? Come on, it's a little too early since we only know each other for a week!" I blush more, thinking about Enzo.

"Love doesn't have a limit," she smiles softly.

I smiled back softly.

*Enzo's POV*

While Carmella and Syeira are having a girls' day out, Big Cass and I are having a guys' day out. Or more like a guys' day in.

"So Eric," Big Cass speaks, sitting next to me on the couch, "you and Mattie seem to be getting close since we started hanging out with her."

I spit out the beer that I was drinking when he said that. "What makes you say that?" I asked him with my eyes big and wide in surprise.

"You two are practically flirting with each other," he chuckles.

"She's fucking beautiful like an angel sent from Heaven," I admitted with a blushing grin.

"Yes she's a cool kid," he smiles, taking a swing of his beer.

"Just cool? Dude, she's more than cool!" I stood up on my feet to face him down. "She's awesome, talented, really gets me-"

"Alright dude I get it!" he laughs at my craziness to the extreme. "She's the girl of your dreams."

"Oh gosh I hope she's the one," I sigh happily.

"Tomorrow's her birthday, what are you doing to do for her?"

"Already got an early present for her!" I grinned.

*Syeira's POV*

After an amazing day with Carmella, I head back home. When I got there, there's something at the front door. It's a stuffed animal of one of my favorite animals, a zebra! He's holding the long stem of a animal print colored rose.

"Oh my gosh, aren't you the cutest thing I ever seen!" I gleamed, picking the little guy up in my arms. "I'll call you Emmett," I giggled a little, bringing him inside of my studio apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

*Syeira's POV*

Big Cass, Enzo, and Carmella decided to take me out for my birthday. Hopefully it won't be top too embarrassing.

I am sleeping on my air mattress when the loud knocking on my door awakens me with a heart attack.

"Alright, alright," I call out, tiredness, heading towards the front door. "I'm coming!"

I open the door while rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"Did we woke you up?" Big Cass asks.

"Yea, but it's alright," I said them with a tired smile. "Would you guys like to come in?" I let them in. "Please excuse the lack of furniture and also I need to get ready. So ive me about thirty minutes and I'll join you."

"Take your time Matilda," Enzo says with a grin.

"Very well," I smiled back.

My hands pull the curtains across to another wall making a separate area. It has been made for when I have company which I do have some. The usual morning routine goes by one schedule as I pull out a black sleeveless jumpsuit, a long sleeved blue shirt, and a zebra print sash from my closest.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked, putting my zebra bra and underwear set.

"That's a surprise Mattie!" Carmella calls back.

"You really don't want to tell me huh?" I smirked, putting on the blue, long sleeved shirt first.

"That's the point of surprises mama!" Enzo laughs.

I giggled at his silliness as I place on the jumpsuit. The curtain gets pulled back when I have enough clothes on.

"Alright guys," I speak, brushing and pulling my black/blue hair into it's usual high ponytail with a white hair tie, "I just need my makeup and shoes on and we'll go."

"I'll be doing your makeup Mattie," Carmella smiles almost grinning.

"You sure? I am very picky on my style," I smirked, wrapping the sash around my hips in a similar form as my bellydancing sashes.

"I'm sure it will be fine Mattie," Cass says with a chuckle.

"Alright, alright," I finally gave up.

All of us sit down on the floor - well Carmella and I are on my air mattress - so she can do my makeup.

"Before I do anything, is there anything you don't like?"

"I'm not a big fan of pinks or yellows, but I like yellow in animal print and gold."

She begins with the makeup.

"That's a cute zebra you have there," Cass says, noticing Emmett on one of the pillows.

"Thank you," I said with my eyes closed. "He was at my door yesterday when I return from shopping with Leah."

"Did you named him?" Enzo asked, sounding a little edgared.

"Emmett," I answered.

"That's a….really nice name," he says, I can feel him smiling.

"Thank you."

Soon she was done. Carmella pulls out a mirror for me to see.

"Oh my gosh!" I grinned widely. "I love it!"

She made an amazing job of making zebra print eyeshadows on my eyelids with my lips colored in black. The guys approve as well.

I place on some solid black socks before putting on my Jordans.

The team takes me to the local bowling alley with an arcade. Looks like we're going to be like kids again here. We got our cards for the arcade and Big Cass proposes the idea of dividing into teams. Enzo is teamed up with me as Cass is with Carmella. I'm still a little surprised that they would pick the fun place with a bowling alley and an arcade. We decided on hitting the arcade first before winning down at the bowling alley with our late lunch/early dinner.

"What should we do first?" I asked Enzo with a smile.

"I'll follow you anywhere," he smiles big.

I giggled a little.

He and I took turns of every game that has credits for our cards. During the whole time, I can feel him wrap an arm or both arms around my waist from either the side or behind. My hand will always hold his warm hands while occasionally my head will lean against his chest. Maybe he can be the one.

"Alright mama," Enzo says, almost dragging me to the claw machine, "which one would ya like to have?"

My blue eyes scan through the stuffed animals with a hmm sound. They land on a really cute blue puppy with purple ears, spot around it's right eye, and the pad of the paws, small tail, and small nose.

"The blue and purple puppy is cute," I smiled, pointing to it.

He wastes no time of putting in the credits. Base on his behavior Enzo's so determined to get the puppy. Countless failed attempts later, I noticed that the credits on his card is going seriously low.

"Umm Eric? I think you should stop now."

"But Matilda!" he whines playfully. "I want to give you the puppy!"

"I really appreciate that you want to give me something, but you are running out of credits."

He looks surprised when I told him that while looking at his card.

"Come on," I smiled, grabbing his arm. "There's plenty of games to try out," I said, dragging him away from the claw machine.

We meet up with Carmella and Xass to play some miniature golf inside the most beautiful dark room filled with structures colored in neon colors. Even some of the colors on us turn neon!

At the end of the eighteen hole game, we tily up the scores on the scorecard we are offered. Carmella and I are tied at first place. Cass is in third place while Enzo's in last place. He didn't take the forth place so well.

"You still get first place next time," I smiled to him with my hand on his shoulder.

"Yea," he smiles back big, "how ya doin'?"

I giggled at his silly ways.

"Come on you two!" Carmella calls for us.

Pizza and wings with soda or alcohol. They know that I am not much into alcohol drinks so we have my favorite soda.

Enzo offers to put in our names while Cass and Carmella gets our food and drinks. I am putting on my bowling shoes.

"Hey Matilda," he says to me, "what name do you want?"

"I'm okay with whatever," I answered still focusing on lacing my shoes.

I look up to see the board to see the names: "B-Day Girl22, Enzo Amore, Big Cass, and Carmella."

"Why do we have our ring names on there?" Carmella asked joining us with her boyfriend and our drinks.

"Why not?" I giggled, answering for Enzo.

By the end of the day, we were all exhausted for the amount of fun that we had for today. Enzo offers to take me back to my apartment.

"Thanks for tonight," I smiled to him.

"You're welcome," he smiles back. "Umm Matilda?" he sounds nervous, completely out of his character.

"Yes Eric?" I asked, nervous as well.

"Would you like to hang out sometime maybe just you and I?"

"I would like that very much," I smiled again.

"Really?" he asked shocked with his eyes big and wide.

I giggled a little, about to full turn into my apartment. "You got my number, just text me whenever you are free," I smiled to him.

He breaks into a huge grin as I closed the door completely separating us.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

*Syeira's POV*

I officially became a member of the SAWFT team! Everyone loves as the full four person team. Carmella and I are tag team partners while valeting the guys. Enzo is a real sweetheart towards which I am both happy and a little confused. Happy because I never felt that way before and confused because shouldn't he do that to his girlfriend? This sounds crazy, but I think I'm falling in with him.

"You're staring at him again," Carmella says with a smirk.

A blush appears on my face. "I-I have no idea what you are talking about," I stuttered, denying it.

"Oh come on girl!" she giggles. "You two make a cute couple, besides aren't you like dating right?"

"Hanging out," I corrected her, then I feel sad. "I don't think he likes me romantically."

"What are you talking about?" she asked confused. "He does!"

"Then explain to me why we are hanging out like just best friends?" I sighed sadly. "But I am not going to have my hopes up," I smiled, not having her answer, even though deep down it hurts.

"Whatever you say sister," she says with a sigh.

Tonight the SAWFT team will be separated for two different matches. Currently, Cass and Enzo are in a tag team match. Right after that match, our match begins against Charlotte and Dana Brooke. Why? Ugh! Well at least we're scheduled to win.

My gear for tonight is a black two piece with sheer tulle skirt that went down to the floor and a deep V neck crop top. The top covered in zebra and black. A zebra print scarf wraps around my hips as usual silver jewelry in their right areas. Zebra print and black makeup paints my face, matching my hairband. Black rights cover my legs under the skirt.

"You are going to make his head turn to you with that ring gear," my tag team partner smirks.

I blush madly.

*Enzo's POV*

Big Cass and I meet up with the girls just outside of the tunnel. All sweaty and exhausted from the match, I didn't want Syeira to see me like this, even though she has seen me countless times during workouts.

"You guys did great out there," Carmella smiles to us.

"Thanks babe," my partner smiles back to her.

Syeira's so cute when she nervously offers me some water and a towel with a blushing smile. I grinned at how cute she is. "Thank you Matilda," I accepted the offers.

"You're welcome Eric," she smiles again, still blushing the most cutest blush.

A similar blush appears on my face when I notice her overall attire. She looks so pretty in a skirt. Then again, she's beautiful in anything.

"Come on girl!" Carmella grins, pulling her by the arm. "Our music is about to start!"

I watch the genie girl's movements as she's guiding away towards the tunnel.

"You're staring again Eric," chuckled the seven foot tall man.

My face darkens with a deep blush as I playfully glare at him.

A monitor shows us the match. Everything seem to blur out around the beautiful genie girl. Her short, petite body has the most sexiest curves that I have ever seen! Big, blue eyes so doe like cap put my blue eyes out of their misery. Small, cute nose above those small, yet luscious lips that I have dream of placing my lips against them. They look so soft.

"Are you going to ask her to your girlfriend yet?" Cass's question pulls me out of my dreamy stage.

"I don't know Bill," I sighed, "I cannot find the perfect moment to ask her. You got any ideas?" I asked, looking up to him.

"You two got a lot of things in common," he noted, thinking. "Find something you guys like and do it together."

"Wow you make it so simple," I am in shocked with my eyes big and wide.

"Matilda is a laid back kind of girl so she will be okay with anything you do for her."

"I hope so."

*Later, after the match*

"Hey Matilda," I called to her when she changed into her street clothing.

"Yes Eric?" she asked curiously.

"Are you doing another this Friday night?" It's still Monday.

"Not that I can think of, may I ask why?" Syeira questions with a beautiful smile.

That smile makes my knees go weak and my hands all clammy.

"Would you like to go on a date?"

"Like a real date?" her blue eyes widen, surprised.

"Yea, if you don't want to-"

"I would love to," Syeira smiles big and wide.

"Really?" this time it's me that is shocked.

"Yea, do you want me to wear a dress?"

"That'll be okay."

"Sounds wonderful," her giggle makes me blush.

*Friday Night*

*No One's POV*

Enzo got all dressed in some dark, nice jeans with a animal print dress shirt and of course his jordans for this date tonight that he's hoping that will go well. He drives over to the apartment complex that has Syeira's apartment.

Syeira hears his knocks at the door. She takes a deep breath and opens the door. Their matching blue eyes sees their new appearances. The genie girl is wearing a long zebra print dress with three quarter sleeves and a deep sweetheart neckline. Her hourglass figure shows through the waist of the dress. Long black/blue hair is pull back once again in a low, casual messy ponytail as simple makeup of black cat's eye eyeliner and black lips.

"Hey what's up Eric?" she greets first shyly.

"How ya doin' Matilda?" he greets back shyly. "Ready to go?"

"Yea I am."

The apartment locks up when Syeira joins Enzo with her purse over her shoulder. Her mind was going crazy when they start heading towards his car. Could tonight be the night that can change her life forever? Like what she has been wanting for a long time, she will finally get it?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

*No One's POV*

The ride towards the location was surprisingly quiet. Usually Enzo will talk and sometimes hardly be silent. Syeira can be a listener and talks like him without going overboard. In fact, she's wondering why he's out of character.

Inside his mind, it is going at a hundred miles per hour. Tonight, he just want everything to go perfect.

Soon they arrived to a restaurant on the fancy side, but still casual. Inside looks like a nice place with several tables and a dancefloor.

"This is pretty," Syeira smiles, looking everywhere.

"Not as pretty as you," Enzo smiles to her, feeling confident instead of nervousness.

The genie girl blushes, hearing that as she smiles back.

The host of the restaurant takes the young couple to a small booth for two people against a wall. Syeira is impressed because she likes the smaller booths better than the tables. Enzo knows that she's not a center of attention kind of girl and he can tell that he's making her happy.

"You can have whatever you like Matilda," Enzo smiles to her as they look through the menus.

"But Eric, I don't wish to waste your money," Syeira tries reassure him.

"Nonsense! Pick whatever you like because tonight's about you!"

"Whatever you say Enzo Amore," she giggles, making him blush.

He laughs along once he feels more comfortable.

Enzo makes sure that Syeira gets her favorites tonight. While waiting for their food, they exchange into conversation with laughter and grins in their own ways. The young woman is having a great time with the man she loves dearly. It's like it's his goal to make sure that she has a smile on her face. A real not a fake one.

Soon he ask if she would like to dance with him at the dancefloor. She shyly accepts. At first, the genie thought the Certified G will be dancing like he's usual dancing which she will do her usual dancing, but when he gets into position for ballroom dancing, she is both surprised and happy. Syeira gets into position as well. Blue eyes meet their matches. They begin to dance with Enzo taking the lead.

Familiar music catches Syeira's ears. It's the song Right Here from Ashes Remain. The one song that she always wanted to hear from someone who loves her for her. She meets Enzo's eyes once more and notice that the emotion love filled his similar blue hues. Like as if he's singing the song to her. He stares at her with love without breaking even when he moves his arms so Enzo can turn Syeira into a Waltz Ladies Underarm turn. His dancing partner follows the movements and turning around dancing and back into his arms.

The chemistry between them dancing like this feels magical to Syeira. That's what she has been dreaming for a long time. They both smile, knowing that they both feel the magical feeling.

"Thank you so much for tonight Eric," she smiles again to him when they are walking back to the apartment complex. "I had a lot of fun."

"I'm so glad that you did," he grins then he's grew both serious and nervous, "umm Matilda?"

"Yes Eric?"

"I really like you!" he exclaims quickly, feeling a lot of confidence. "I mean I love you and would you like to be my girlfriend?"

She's really surprised to hear that, but she smiles almost emotionally. "I would love to," she says.

"Really?!" his eyes grew big and wide.

"Yea I love you too silly," she giggles a little.

Enzo feels a rush of emotions as he cups her face and kisses her lips. The lips that he always wanted to touch. Syeira kisses back, placing her hands on his shoulders. Her first ever kiss and she's enjoying this. Soon they get more comfortable. He wraps his arms around her hourglass figure as she wraps her arms around his neck. During the kiss, Syeira feels one of Enzo's arms move from her waist and into her hair. She gasps a little when she feels her hair being out of the ponytail.

He takes that opportunity to gently slip his tongue in her mouth. Moans appears out of her mouth when the pleasures spread throughout her body. It's so foreign to her, but she doesn't care! Their tongues dance together until they pull away. Enzo and Syeira smiles to each other and peck a few times.

"I love you Matilda," he says softly.

"I love you too Eric," she says softly.

"Do you wanna go out again tomorrow?"

"Sure!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

*Syeira's POV*

Finally I save up enough money for furniture. Don't need a lot just a bed, desk, TV stand, and a dining room set. Hopefully I get a futon so I wouldn't worry on a couch.

My morning routine goes by fast and today's outfit is a collared blue top over a black undershirt with a few buttons open. Black jeans are bagging but held up by a zebra print belt around my waist. Matching zebra print colored knee high socks are under my jeans as I place on a pair of white and black jordans.

While brushing my black/blue hair, I remember how Enzo pull it out of it's usual ponytail while sharing our first kiss. Did he he like it if I have my hair down? Maybe he does *blushes*.

Well anyways, I drive towards the furniture store in my rental car.

After a few hours, some of men working there deliveries the furniture to my apartment. The dining room set looks perfect at one location by the front door and next to the side window. My desk is at a corner while the TV stand and television sits across from the two futons. I got two for company.

Everything's in black to be perfect to play with color. I plug in the matching lamp on a nightstand and get a little by the close light. A knock appears at the door. I answered it and was greeted by a large bouquet of roses in all of my favorite colors!

"Colorful roses for a very beautiful girl?" I hear Enzo speak from the other side of the roses.

"Oh Eric!" I grinned blushing a bit, accepting the roses. "They're so beautiful!"

"Not as beautiful as you," he grins back, kissing my lips.

I kiss him back, offer him inside.

"You finally got furniture!" the Certified G exclaims happily seeing the furniture. "But where is the bed?" he asked confused.

"The futons are the beds," I explained, placing the flowers in a black vase.

"Futons?"

"A futon can change into a bed or a couch." I sit down on one of them. "Well it's nearly complete, I need to do a few little details."

"You need help? I can help!" Enzo says, sitting next to me. "Tell me what to do and I can make it happen."

"What? You're now my genie in a bottle?" I giggled, standing up and heading towards my closet.

"Maybe," he laughs.

"Well then, I have new pillows that need their pillow cases and some blankets to be folded."

"I can do that," he says, standing up.

I pull out two blankets, one in blue and one in purple, and give it to my boyfriend to fold. Pillows are big and soft so I will put the zebra print cases over them. Two more blankets will be joining them. This time one is black which is my personal blanket for sleeping at night. One is zebra print colored in blue and purple and very soft. That will be cuddling into a warm blanket.

My blanket and pillows is under one of the futons that is my bed for at night while the others are under the other one.

"Thank you for helping out Eric," I thanked him with a smile. "Now my apartment is now more descent."

"It's not a problem Matilda and I think Emmett is enjoying himself," he smiles, looking at the stuffed animal sitting happily on my bed.

"Did you gave him to me that night?" I smirked towards him.

"And what if I did?" his thick Jersey accent speaks in a huskily like tone as he smirks back, pulling me into his arms.

"Your accent is awesome," I chuckled, hugging him back.

"My accent?" he then laughs. "Your Cali accent is sexy!"

"Oh please I'm so used to my voice."

"Other than out here for NXT, where else have you been?"

"The only other place that I have been to outside of Southern California is to Nevada for Las Vegas."

"Why would you go to Vegas under the age of twenty one?" he laughs.

"Because my family just loves going to Vegas," I giggled. "You hungry or thirsty?" I asked, heading towards the kitchen.

"How about I take you out for lunch?" he asked, following me.

"You sure? I still need to do my workout this afternoon."

"Yea I'm sure and if we must we can have a late dinner tonight," he suggests.

"Alright," I finally agreed with a smile.

After an amazing workout with Carmella and Cass, Enzo and I head back to my place. I begin to cook dinner for us. Nothing too crazy just some grilled chicken with salad.

He's currently taking a shower in my shower during this. Mine ended a few minutes ago, now I'm wearing a simple purple undershirt with black bagging pajamas pants. Enzo's staying for the night.

*Enzo's POV*

Simple gray sweatpants with a solid black t-shirt clothed my body when my shower ends. When I appear out, my blue eyes meet Syeira setting up the table with dinner. Our original plans were to have a nice dinner and go to bed while cuddling, but having her beautiful black/blue hair down is making me think different thoughts.

"Smells good," I commented with a smile, joining with her.

"Thank you," she smiles, sitting down in a chair next to me. "It's not much I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize mama. Let's start eating!"

When dinner is over, Syeira takes the dishes and begin washing them. Those thoughts return as I continue to stare at my beautiful girlfriend. She's so pretty and cute. My hands hold onto her big, curvy hips to pull her close to me. Syeira was startled a little, but quickly relaxes.

In fact, she begins to move her hips in similar forms of belly dancing against my lower regions. A groan appears out of my mouth, feeling so turn on.

"Eric," she breaths, turning around in my arms, "I'm ready."

"You sure?" I asked with my eyes big and wide. "I don't want to pressure you."

She smirks a rather naughty smirk as she leans into my ear, whispering, "Don't you wanna see me in my zebra print undergarments?"

"Oh dear Lord," I breathed as she pulls me to her bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

*Syeira's POV*

The next morning, my body feels like relaxed and satisfied. Enzo and I express our love to a new level and I given him my innocents. A smile appears on my face when I thought of the events last night. I was waiting for the right person and I did because I love the Certified G very much.

He's sleeping peacefully on his back and him looking down of where I was on his chest. Enzo looks so cute and peaceful. I press my lips against his forehead before I get off of the futon. My blue eyes see his shirt that he was wearing last night on the floor. I take it from the floor and slip it over my body. Surprisingly since it's big on me, it goes down to my mid thighs. My underwear from last night is place on under the shirt as I head to my small kitchen.

Today's breakfast is Breakfast Bacon and Egg Salad. I am still trying to stay healthy, but I know some good tasting recipes for healthy meals. Especially being a wrestler for NXT.

"Do I smell bacon?" Enzo asked, coming into the kitchen wearing just his underwear.

"Yes you did," I smiled. "Breakfast is almost ready."

"And what's my shirt doing on your gorgeous body?" he asked with his eyes widen at the article of clothing.

"You don't like it? I can put on something else," I suggested, a little worried of his reaction.

"Wha? No, no, no, it looks so good on ya mama," he pulls me into his arms.

"Really?" I asked with a blush.

"Yes Matilda," Enzo smiles, giving me kisses all over my face.

His kisses are making me giggle like crazy.

*Later*

I called up Carmella and Cass if they're interested in doing something different in our daily work outs. They agreed and tell us that they will meet us at the location that I want to do our work out.

Enzo is dressed in his normal work out attire as I get dress in my workout clothing. Today's a pants that are black with white trimmings and went down to my blue and purple jordans, a matching black and white sports bra under a black and blue zebra print tank top. My black/blue is pulled up in it's usual high ponytail with a solid purple hairband.

"Ya really like those colors huh?" my boyfriend chuckles, twirling me around to see my whole outfit.

"You got a problem with it?" I playfully glared at him with a smirk curling up on my face.

"Oh I don't have a problem with it," he smiles back big seeing my smirk, defending himself. "But whoever is against that and us is cuppahaters!"

"Awwwww!" I smiled big. "You're so sweet!"

"Not as sweet as ya sweetheart," he pulls me into a steamy kiss.

Soon we meet up with the rest of the SAWFT team at the local dancing studio that I have been going to for some relaxed work out.

"I should have known that you want to take us to a dance studio!" Carmella laughs when we join up with them.

"Wow Leah, you're acting like it's a bad thing!" I laughed as well.

"Ain't bellydancing only for girls?" Cass asked as we head inside.

"Guys can bellydance as well," I noted, getting everything ready.

"Even so I'm out," Cass smiles, sitting at a bench.

"I'm right with ya!" Enzo smiles as well, joining with him.

"Very well," I chuckled, then to Carmella with a smile, "ready for your first bellydance lesson?"

"Yes I am girl!" she smiles big.

"First in my professional Belly Dancing class you must dress the part," I said, noticing her outfit is a little plain. "Not much just a sash on us and we must be barefoot for the lesson and we should be fine."

"Okay," she smiles.

I went to a different room and place on the multiple colored sashes on my arms so she can decide on a color.

"Okay Leah," I speak up when I return to the dance room. "The fun part is that you can pick the color of the sash," I smiled to her.

"Oooh I'll pick this one!" she smiles back, picking out her favorite color.

"I had a feeling that you will pick that one," Cass chuckles.

"Well then Eric," I said to my boyfriend with a smile, "what color should I use?"

"Sweetheart!" he playfully whines to me. "It's hard for me to pick for ya!"

"Alright maybe I should pick this one," I playfully pick up his least favorite color.

His eyes grew big and wide. "Don't you dare," he mumbles.

"I was only playing around!" I giggled.

"Ya better be."

Anyways my sash is blue. I show Carmella how to put it on properly. My jordans and socks are next to her socks and shoes. Her hair is in a high ponytail like mine, completing the look.

The wall mirror helps me to teach my best gal friend to show the moves. Especially how to move the hips and use our snake arms. She's surprisingly a good dancer.

"Do a lot of dancers use belly dancing to seduce their men?" Carmella smirks with a laugh, still dancing.

"Wow!" I join with her laughter, dancing as well. "That's a very familiar question!" I spin into a circle. "Beginners will often ask me that."

During our lesson, the eyes of the guys keep on watching us possibly in love and lust.

Later that day, my phone rings the one ringtone that I know who it is. "Hey guys," I greeted with a smile, "what's up?"

"Big Sister!" the very familiar voices of my two baby brothers happily screams through the call. "We missed you!"

"Awwww I missed you too Little Brothers!" I smiled big. "How are my favorite brothers doing?"

"We are doing good," the oldest one replies.

"Mommy misses you as well," the youngest one says.

"Can you and the team come over for a mini vacation?" they asked a question and odds a series of pleases along with, "we'll be really good!"

I let out a laugh before answering, "I'll see with everyone and we might get a week vacation soon."

"Yay!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

*Syeira's POV*

"Are you serious?!" Carmella exclaims with a huge grin on her face.

"Only if you guys are interested," I smiled back calmly.

I just told them about my idea for our upcoming week vacation. Since we are in the same storyline together as a team, our schedule is the same. If not, similar.

"So within our vacation," Cass says, "you will be showing us your childhood?"

"The good parts yea," I said, then I froze, releasing what I said. They seem to notice it, but I quickly changed the subject, "my family will be happy of meeting you guys."

"Are they fans of us?" my best girl friend asked.

"As a matter of fact they are and not because of me," I chuckled.

So Carmella and Big Cass are up for the vacation that I arranged for us, but my beloved boyfriend wasn't being himself. He's unusually quiet and he's not quiet unless something's bothering him.

"Eric, is something wrong?" I asked him, when we have some time together.

"Will your family like me?" he asked me, looking at me with fear in his eyes.

"Why are you being nervous sweetheart?" I asked with a smile, wrapping my arms around his torso. "They will love you."

"Yea, but ya know that I'm like my character on the tv," Enzo says, wrapping his arms around me.

"I know that Eric, but that makes you unique. My family loves uniqueness."

"But I also know when to be serious."

"So?" I chuckled a little. "My family and I are different because we love being different."

"That makes you you," he smiles, feeling a little more comfortable.

"Just as long as you treat me as a zebra princess then they will love you," I smiled back, placing my head on his chest, snuggling into it.

"I treat you like a zebra queen," he corrects me with a chuckle, running his fingers in my black/blue ponytail before removing the zebra print hairband.

"You do realize that the ponytail is my signature," I noted with a small giggle.

"And ya realize that I love your hair down," he laughs a little before pulling me into a kiss.

I happily accept the offer. "I love you Eric," I smiled to him.

"I love ya too Matilda," he smiles back lovelily.

Soon Saturday night came. I managed to get plane tickets for tonight so I can introduce my family to my wrestling family the next day. Lovegood style!

Carmella's and Cass's seats were behind Enzo's and mine's seats at the windows. At least we are close together so we wouldn't be separated. I can feel my boyfriend's nerves shaking through our hand contact. Man, how nervous he is?

"Eric?" I speak to him, holding his hand tighter.

"Yes Matilda?" he replies, stop shaking and facing me.

"Is something wrong? You're shaking."

He look surprised. Enzo didn't even know that he was shaking this whole time. "I'm just nervous of meeting your family," he admits again.

"I told you," I chuckled. "There's nothing to be nervous about."

"But still Matilda," he sighs. "My past girlfriends' families didn't like me."

"Well," I smiled, placing my other hand on his cheek so I can look at him in the eye, "am I like your previous girlfriends?"

"No," he chuckles with a big smile. "You're better than them and more beautiful."

I giggled a little, kissing him.

"You two better not be having sex right there," Cass laughs from behind us.

I rolled my eyes with a smile as Enzo playfully glares at his best friend.

Five hours later, we're landing on the LAX airport grounds. At this time, all four of us were tired since it's past midnight. I was alright since I was used to staying up late. Most likely I will be the driver.

Our rental car is ready. The boys help out with our luggage into the truck. Carmella takes the backseat, waiting for her boyfriend to join her. I got into the driver's seat, waiting for my boyfriend to get into the passenger seat. Big Cass lazily and tiringly joins with her to cuddle and sleep. Their only rule was not to have sex in the backseat since he did the same thing to me and Enzo, but they are tired so I wouldn't need to worry about them.

Enzo gets into the passenger seat and leans in for a kiss with me. I kissed him with a smile. Our hands meet as I begin to drive towards the hotel. The plan is to stay at a hotel for the night since our late arrival. My little brothers are going to pick us up and we all can meet Mommy at home.

Fortunately or unfortunately, our rooms are on different floors. Cass and Carmella will be sharing one as Enzo and I will be sharing another.

Our stuff are at the end of the queen sized bed since we won't be unpacking much since we'll be picked up in the morning. I changed into a simple black nightgown and my hair is down covering my upper body. Enzo's in his boxers to sleep in. The look on his face shows me that he's deep in his thoughts about meeting my family.

I help into the bed since I have a feeling that I need to take care of my master. Tucking him in with a kiss on his forehead with me under the covers as well.

"Master, are you alright?" I asked, now starting to get worried.

"Just meeting your family-" I interrupted him with a kiss.

"Master, please," I speak softly. "I know my family very well and yes meeting a significant other's family is scary, but please my master, don't be like this." Then I sighed, "I'm starting to get worried about you."

His eyes widen in shocked of my response, slowly sitting up from the lying position. "I'm so sorry Matilda," he says softly.

"It's alright," I smiled softly to him. "Can the genie girl help her master?"

"Can ya help me with my nerves?" he asked huskily.

Lust clouded our eyes. "Is that what you wish for my master?"

"I wish for ya to take care of me please."

I pinned him down to straddle him into a kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

*No One's POV*

Both couples had an amazing night last night since the three out of four are nervous of meeting Syeira's family. Especially for her boyfriend. Now they should fine for the arrival of her little brothers.

They were their casual street wear while Syeira is wearing black jeans overalls with a long sleeved zebra print shirt. She places on her purple and blue crazy socks before placing her white and black jordans. Her face is painted with simple black eyeliner around her big blue eyes into a cat's eye and mascara.

Enzo let's out a whistle when he sees her overall appearance. "You look so sexy Matilda," he says with a smile, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Never would have thought that a girl or boy version of yourself will be sexy," Syeira giggles.

"That's because you understand me more so than anyone when it comes to craziness," he laughs, spinning her around so she's facing him.

"Craziness or uniqueness?" the genie girl smirks.

"God, I love you!" Enzo kisses her face making her giggle more.

"I love you too!" she giggles, kissing him back.

*Syeira's POV*

The guys and I were waiting about five minutes until I receive a call from my brothers.

"Hello…..yea…..okay we'll be there," I speak and hanging up. "Well," I smile to the group, "looks like I'm going to take you guys on a little trip."

"Where we going?" Carmella asked.

"My family owns a theater nearby so I'm going to introduce them to you Lovegrove style!" I giggled a little, almost acting like my boyfriend.

"I'm in love you!" Enzo grinned big, hugging and kissing me again.

"You two are truly meant to be," Cass laughs, seeing how funny we are.

His girlfriend couldn't help, but laugh as well.

I lead them to the rental car after we checked out of the hotel and drive the team to the Lovegrove family owned theater.

"Now the theater has about to broken down by the city until the woman who I call my guardian angel in a physical form step in and restore the historic theater," I lectured them, while being the driver.

"Why was it going to be torn down?" Cass asked from the backseat.

"Because it was abandoned for twenty years due to the history of being haunted."

"H-Haunted?" Carmella asked a little scared.

"Don't worry," I chuckled, "the first owner and Mommy made a deal with the structure. It's just like how it was open when he owned it, but of course with modern systems."

"You talk to spirits?" Enzo asked asked with an eyebrow raised.

"When one has learned about the spiritual world since a young age, they will have an understanding of what to do when living or having a partnership with owners from the past," I answered, taking a left turn. "Nothing to worry about Mr. Edinger. Sure he's a grumpy man, just let us do the talking when he's in a mood."

"We trust you," Enzo smiles to me, even though I can tell that they are freaked out a little.

"Well gentlemen and lady," I speak at least with a smile, turning into a parking lot. "Welcome to my family's theater."

They are amazed by it's vintage beauty from the outside.

"It's so pretty!" Carmella says, falling for it's charm as everyone gets out of the car

"It's been in the family for about thirty years," I chuckled. "Come on guys!" I giggled, grabbing Enzo's arm and dragging him inside.

I can hear the other couple chuckle behind them when I lead them inside. The theater was closed for the day because of the arrival of Team SAWFT. While they were following me as my blue/black hair gentle dances behind me. Pictures and the atmosphere has everyone feel like they're going back in time.

Enzo's keeping his hand within my hands since my arms are back behind my back.

*No One's POV*

Soon one of the theater rooms came to their view. The genie girl tells them where they can sit and to enjoy the show. Enzo immediately misses the presence of hsi beautiful girl when he feels the cool air touch his hand.

"Alright guys," Syeira announces with a smile, facing them on the stage. "I will be performing a magic trick to summon spirits."

Carmella gets a little scared about the mention of spirits, but kept it together for her dear friend.

Soothing music plays in the background as a large red curtain is behind the blue/blackette girl as she gets three blanket looking fabrics and they are big. She takes one to raise it up to cover her appearance for two times until she captures something within the heavy fabric. Her friends have no idea what exactly it is because it has no shape to it other than a round object.

The object begins to move towards the edge of the stage so Syeira follows it so it wouldn't get away. She manages to keep it place near the edge of the stage, but it's still moving like it's breathing. Team SAWFT watches her repeat the process with another spirit and takes it to another side of the edge, but this time it's a little more bouncier than the first one. Somewhere she manages to keep it calm before returning to the first spot.

The third spirit is a much smaller one so it's easier for Syeira is capture it and take it to in the middle of the two larger spirits.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

*Syeira's POV*

I look up to my wrestling family and noticed that they are amazed to see what I have done. Which makes me laugh.

"Did you guys really think that I summoned spirits?" I asked with a huge grin on my face and the music stopped when I said that.

"Huh?!" Enzo speak for them with his eyes big and wide.

"These are not spirits!" I laughed more. "I would like to introduce you to my baby brothers!"

They appear by spinning around with the fabrics, revealing themselves. My baby brothers are identical twins with palish peach colored skin and long ebony black hair with red highlights and also blue eyes very similar to me. They're wearing snow leopard print dressed shirts with black jeans. The only difference between them is that the oldest one has his right foot with a red and black jordan while the left foot has the black and red jordan. Meanwhile the youngest one has the same, but the opposite of the jordan's.

"Christian Andrew and Christopher Matthew are seven foot and five inch and you can't teach that!" I acted like Enzo and laugh at how crazy this is.

"Hey what's up?" they smiled to them.

"And I couldn't forget our guardian angel in a physical form aka our mom," I smiled big.

She too reveals herself from the fabric covering her. Mom's shorter than us like at 3' 8" with long lavender colored hair pulled up into a high ponytail like me. Her lightly tanned skinned curves are clothed with her genie outfit in green and black with tiger print fabrics.

"Family," I smiled to them, "I would like for you to meet my wrestling family, Leah aka Carmella, William aka Big Cass, and my boyfriend Eric aka Enzo Amore."

"Boyfriend huh?" Christian and Christopher smirks over at Enzo.

He shrinks down in his seat a little, scared of their smirks.

"Boys," Mom speaks up, looking up to them. "What do I tell you about relationships among the family, especially with your big sister?"

"Sorry mom."

"Anyways," she smiles to the group, "my name is Maria Lovegood. I'm their legal guardian ever since Matilda was eight years old and the boys were three years old. The only father figure that they have is Mr. Edinger, the original owner of the theater that you sit here today."

"Nice to meet ya," Enzo smiles, now feeling a little comfortable now.

"How is like raising children taller than you?" Carmalla asked with a smile.

Both Enzo and Cass weren't sure if it's okay to ask that question, but Ms. Lovegood simply smiles at them.

"It's okay to ask me that question. Yes I'm three foot eight inches so it's a little difficult to raise them since Matilda is considered at the petite height and obviously Christian and Christopher is really tall, taller than William. But just like I always teach my children, life is a challenge so always do your best and be yourself."

"And that's why we love you so much!" my brothers and I grinned, hugging her. Well the boys had to kneel down to the floor to do so.

*Enzo's POV*

Meeting Syeira's family at more of a personal level on the stage is really something else in a very great way. It's so exciting to meet someone, let alone two people, who is taller than Big Cass. They are a part of us since we all act alike.

"Excuse me Enzo, may I speak with you please?" their mother Maria says to me with a smile.

"Oh sure Ms. Lovegood," I smiled back.

She takes me to backstage, but still close to the others.

"First of all, do you prefer being called Enzo or Eric?" she asked me.

"You can call me Eric," I answered smile again.

"Awesome, hey I wanna say thank you," she smiles.

"Thank me for what?"

"For loving my daughter for who she is. Matilda has gone through a lot in her lifetime."

That shocked me a little. I knew that the small hints that Syeira accidently tells us was due to something, but I couldn't think of what it was until now. "What happened to my little zebra princess?" I asked softly.

"As I said before that I have been their legal guardian since they were young," she begins then takes a deep breath. "Their real mother is my godsister. She and her husband didn't care much for personality and style. In fact, they think people with personality has a mental disorder."

"Now that's weird," I commented.

"Yea, they were about to give up her baby brothers due to them getting taller than average, but I came in when I see the passion and love that Matilda has for them."

"What kind of people are they?" I asked with my brows frowning.

"Honestly I have no idea what they are thinking about when raising children. As Matilda grew older and be more around with others, no one accepted her because I allow her to be true to herself." Then Ms. Lovegood pauses for a second. "Depression is common among us because of us being different. So when I heard that Matilda has you now, I am beyond happy that she's experiencing true love," she smiles, thinking about her little girl.

"Ms. Lovegood," I smiled softly to her, placing my hand on her shoulder. "I had bad relationships before, but with Matilda in my life, everything makes sense. She's the one that I have been looking for all of my life. She gets me when I am being my character and myself, even though there are similarities, also when I'm being serious. Her laughter, smile, and happiness became my daily goals everyday now."

"What will you do if you see her crying or hurt?"

"I will refuse to let that happen and if she is hurt or crying, I will always make her happy again. People who are against our relationship, they are cuppahaters. How you doin'?" I grinned.

Ms. Lovegood laughs a little. "I see why she loves you dearly. You get my blessing of dating my little princess. Also I wanna be there when you pick out a ring for her."

"Once the time is right I will definitely bring you along," I smiled more.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

*Syeira's POV*

Both my wrestling family and personal family are enjoying getting to know each other. Like as if they all are one big happy family. Which is perfect!

"I don't know about you all, but I am hungry for some food," Mommy announces.

"Can we have one of your famous meals Mommy?" I asked with a smile.

"Of course! But you all the drill," she smirks.

"If we want a home cooked meal, you have to help out," my brothers and I said it together.

"That's right!"

Later when we arrived to my Huntington Beach home, Mommy immediately assigned the rooming situation. Typical mommy. Always doing rules right the gecko. Even before we enter in. I am glad that Enzo can be in my room.

"So this is my room," I smiled, opening the door.

His eyes widen to see it. Walls are colored in purple with black borders while the walk in closet is closed off by a light blue curtain with a bead design of black, green, and white circles and light blue gems. The queen sized bed has zebra print bedding with a hint of matching blue. A desk, drawer, and a chair are in black while the chair has zebra print fabric. End table with a lamp matches the black and zebra print and the large zebra print rug covers the whole floor. Details of memories scatter everywhere.

"Whoa," he says through the shock.

"You like it?" I asked, getting on my bed.

"Yea," he smiles, joining with me on the bed.

"Eric, you're the only guy I ever brought home," I blushed.

"Well," he chuckles, "there's a first for everything." Then he pins me down on the bed still smiling making me giggle. "Especially for tonight when I have all of you how you doin'," he whispers in my ear huskily.

I breath in his ear, telling him how excited I am for tonight.

"Matilda I need you," he says in my neck with his hot breath.

"Master," I moaned a little.

"I love it when you call me your master," he moans, licking my pale flesh.

"Oh master," I smirked, running my fingers in his awesome hair. "You must be a good Certified G before your sassy Princess Leia will grant every wish that your love and lust desires."

"My love and lust desires you," he kisses me on the lips. "More than anyone could," he smiles to me lovely.

I smiled back with a tear or two, showing Enzo how incredibly happy I am.

"No one has ever said that to me before."

"Sounds like we have a cuppahaters who disses us," he jokes, making me giggle.

"Is it me or is the room steaming with hate?" I joke along, making him laugh.

He presses his lips against mine.

Soon later, Mommy calls for everyone. It's time for making dinner and dessert. Under her roof, you must follow the rules in terms of meals or you won't be able to eat unless you have a good reason.

Cass and Carmella offers to help set up the table. Christian and Christopher are helping Mommy with the dinner. Enzo and I are in charge of dessert. We decided on Peanut Butter Bars while more like he has me to choose.

While I was making it, Enzo keeps on having his arms around my waist. Sweet nothings keep on being whispered in my ear. They keep on making me blush and giggle softly.

"Dinner's ready!" Mommy calls for everyone when the main course and dessert is ready.

The arrangement for everyone at the table contains of Mommy at the head of the table with on her left Cass, Christian, and Christopher. On her right is Caramella, me, and Enzo. Food looks and smells delicious as usual. Surprisingly, everyone got along like one big, happy family. Without any problems.

"Wanna basketball after dessert?" the twins asked the new members with huge grins.

"I'm down with that," Cass answers with a smile.

"Me too!" Enzo grins.

"I don't mind," Carmella agrees.

"Well it's been awhile since I was in a few rounds with my brothers," I chuckled, taking a sip of my drink.

"If you and Enzo found the basketball upstairs than you all can play at the courts," Mommy tells us, taking a bite of her food.

"Yes Mommy."

"And boys," she turns to them after swallowing, "are you able to do the dishes?"

"Yes we will!"

"Good."

Once we finish up with the bars and milk, I take Enzo upstairs to the one of the sports rooms.

"How many rooms do ya have here?" he asked as I hold his hand through the journey.

"Four main bedrooms with two dens," I answered simply. "The dens are the sports rooms that we used over the years."

"Like what?"

"Basketball, baseball, karate, etc, but nowadays it's anything basketball."

The moment that I open one of the dens' doors, Enzo's eyes immediately grew big and wide. Equipment of all sports known to man are in here.

"Okay," I speak, getting the large bag of sports balls from the corner. "We need to get the basketball which I think it's in here."

Enzo and I sit down to the floor to go through it. Since it will take forever to go through them while they are still in the bag, we pour all of the balls out of the bag all at once to the floor. One by one, we put back each ball into the bag until he speaks, "I found it!"

"Oh great thank you master!" I smiled, kissing his cheek.

"You're welcome my little genie girl," he smiles back big.

Once the den is cleaned up, we meet up with the others for a well deserved game of basketball.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

*No One's POV*

The second night, the Lovegood family wishes to perform a dance for their new friends. Showing what they can do, but before they do, everyone are just hanging out at the house, since today's a slow day at the theater.

Syeira and her friends/boyfriend are at the dining room table, playing some cards. Things were going good until table, playing some cards. Things were going good until a commotion behind Syeria and Enzo.

"Christian, stop!" Christopher yelled at him, fighting over the video game.

"You're being so slow, Christopher!" Christian yells back.

"Christian, Christopher, settle down please," Syeira calls back calmly, focusing on her cards in hand.

They didn't listen or even hear their big sister.

"Lovegood Household," Syeira acts like an announcement over to the speaker, still focusing on her cards. "May I have Christian Michael and Christopher Raphel to big sister's office please? Thank you."

Her announcement actually scares them to death. The seven foot five inch twins walks over other side, kneeling down to her level. Terrified.

"What did I asked you both to do?" she asked in a calm, firm, yet scaring tone.

"You ask for us to settle down," they both answered, heads bowed.

"And did you do what you were suppose to do?"

"No, big sister."

"Now, here's what I want you both to do. Go to your room, think about what you did for fifteen minutes. No television, no connecting with friends or your girlfriends. Just think or do homework from school. Is that understood?

"Yes, big sister," they said, heading towards their room.

"You're acting like a mother," Carmella says, who is next to me, surprised.

"Before Mommy took us under her guardianship, I am the mother and father to the twins because the lack of love that our parents," Syeira rolls her eyes and her voice becomes colder. "We don't wanna talk about them."

"That bad huh?" Cass asked.

"Worse than what you think," was her answer.

That's when everyone kept to themselves on that topic. After ten minutes, Christian and Christopher return to Syeira.

"Now, what were you two fighting about?" she asked, turning to the boys who are leveled to her level.

"We were fighting over a game," Christian answered.

"He and I were in a fight against big boss and blame each other for the lost," Christopher adds in.

"Alright, now make up, because you two are going to college together and no matter what you're going to be together forever," she says firmly. "You two are twins and going to make a future for ourselves and with the ones you're destined to be with. Is that understood?"

"Yes, big sister," they both said.

They both said their apologizes and made up.

Enzo watches Syeira in a different way. He always sees her as his amazing girlfriend, but after seeing this, he's seeing how much beautiful she's becoming.

Later on that day, the theater is closed for the rest of the evening for Team SAWFT to see the performance of the Lovegood family. This is time it is Syeira's favorite Disney moments. Aladdin taking Jasmine on a magic carpet ride.

"Do you trust me?" Christopher asked, as Aladdin aka Prince Ali, offering his hands to Syeira.

"Sure I will," Syeira answers, dressed up as Princess Jasmine.

Christopher begins to sing to Syeira, holding her hands lovlily. Small screens show the love story between Enzo and Syeira, without the genie girl knowing. She sings her heart out with a huge smile on her face.

Enzo has that goofy smile on his face once again, thinking it is him singing with her as Aladdin. He loves her hair down in a similar form as Princess Jasmine. Her voice is actually turning him on that he's barely hiding himself from Carmella and Cass.

*Later on that night*

Enzo was forbidden from Syeira's room for a good ten minutes. Mainly because she has something special for him. He literally waits just outside of the door on the floor.

Using his phone was his distraction. Looking through pictures of their now almost three month relationship. A huge smile curls on his face. Such a beautiful girl to call his girl. Enzo came across his most favorite picture.

What Syeira doesn't know is that Enzo secretly took a picture of her sleeping so cutely. It's when they first became intimate together. Syeira's sleeping on his chest with head close to his neck and her small hand on his heart. Enzo secretly take the picture of them while giving her a kiss on the top of her head.

Then suddenly his phone shows a text from Syeira. 'Come in,' said the text.

Enzo stood on his feet and opens the door. Scents of lighted candles reminded him of vanilla and lavender. Lights are off as the bed is neatly fixed unlike earlier. Soft music plays in the background.

"Hello Master," he hears Syeira speak in a very hot, seductive tone behind him.

He turns around and immediately becomes shocked of what he sees. It's Syeira, wearing a very sexy belly dancing outfit. A sexy outfit that she doesn't wear back in Florida.

"Matilda?" Enzo asked the sexy, dancing genie girl, turned on.

"Don't think I didn't see you trying to fight yourself from pleasuring yourself from watching me," Syeira smirks, dancing to him. "Did you want me to be your Princess Jasmine, Aladdin?" her voice sounds so seductive as she whispers in his ear, breathing on his neck.

He surprisingly doesn't have words to say as he watches the girl of his dreams. He's so turned on as his lust for her grows more.

A sash wrapped her wrists together and she allowed him to hold the remaining sash. She pulls him to the bed while still dancing her hips. He gets pushed down on the bed where he smirks and eyes filled with lust.

"Enjoy the show, Master," she smirks, getting on top of him.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

*Syeira's POV*

My eyes open the next day, awaken from a long night of passion. Enzo's still sleeping peacefully under my embrace. A smile curls up on my face when I see him like this.

I gently press my lips against his forehead before slowly removing myself from his embrace. A ransom tank top and knee length shorts are place on my naked body so I can head towards the restroom I use the most.

Warm, steamy water turns on in the shower. Soon I take off the clothes and enter into the shower. My hair and body are barely wet when my ears hear the curtain open and closed. I froze because the familiar dominant, yet hungry stare trails all of over my whole body.

"You were a very bad genie girl, Matilda," he says in a deep, husky voice.

"But I was good, master!" I said, playing innocent, even though I know exactly what he meant.

"Ya were very good last night, but," his arms wrap around my waist, pulling me closer, "you weren't there when I woke up," he breaths against my wet neck.

I moan at the pleasure shockwaves surround my body. "Wh-What are you going to do, master?" I am already so turn on by his voice alone.

"Master is going to punish his genie girl so she knows she needs to stay in bed in the morning," Enzo whispers heavily in my ear.

At this moment, my body couldn't take it anymore. I turn around to face to wrap my arms around his neck. Our lips meet once again.

*After the shower*

Enzo quickly picks out an outfit for me to wear today. A sleeveless blue dress with zebra print leggings and black flats.

"You always have great style," I giggled, referring to the outfit on the bed,

"It's you that has great style, mama," he smiles, pulling my black towel covered body to his already dressed body.

A blush paints my face as I hug him back.

"And you must have your hair down," my master requested.

"But master!" I look at him with widen eyes.

"Matilda, no matter how sexy you are with a high ponytail, but you are even more beautiful with your hair down," he smiles, looking deep within my eyes.

"AM I still beautiful with my hair in a ponytail?" I asked with a soft smile.

"Of course, mama," he chuckles.

I get ready for the day in the outfit he picked out. Also my makeup for today is simple, plain.

*Later that day/night, sunset*

Carmella, Cass, Enzo, and I are going on a double date tonight. They always wanted to check out the Santa Monica pier. So I figured why not. At some point, our best friends wanted to have some time alone which Enzo and I told them that it's okay.

"Enjoying yourself Eric?" I asked, bundled up with a jacket after dinner and separated with the other couple.

"Yes, I have my girl with me at sunset in her hometown," Enzo smiles, hugging and kissing me.

I giggled, hugging and kissing him back. "I always wanted to come here on a date."

"I wouldn't blame ya, it's beautiful with you here….in my arms," he comments, giving me a compassionate, slow kiss.

"It's been almost three months since we got together and yet we act like we have been together longer," I giggled, snuggling into his chest.

"Well I can't help it," he chuckles, placing a kiss on top of my head. "You're so beautiful inside and outside."

"Well you're so handsome inside and outside," I giggled a little.

"Definitely someone who gets me," he smiles then frowns softly.

Enzo has a very outgoing, charasamatic, Certified G personality, but as Eric, he's just like his character in a calmer tone. Just like me.

I lean up on one foot to give him a kiss on my cheek. "Eric," I smiled, back on my feet and holding his hands lovely. "It is you that get me the most. Everyone always says to me that I deserve to have my version of Aladdin and now my heart belongs to you my Aladdin."

He smiles big and wide as a rush of emotion got to him. "My Princess Jasmine!" he practically screams, lifting me up to spin just like how Aladdin did to Jasmine.

My giggles echo into the darkness as the sun sets.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:  
*No One's POV*  
Dirty, disgusting looks and uncomfortable flirting has really made the females of Team SAWFT want nothing more than have the match between Colin Cassady and Enzo Amore vs NXT Tag Team Champions Blake and Murphy. The champions were possibly distracting their opponents by trying to get their ladies' attentions. Which obviously angered the lifelong best friends.  
"I am so over this," Carmella says to Syeira, among them, annoyed.  
"Me too," Syeira groans.  
The next thing happened so fast, but it made the whole atmosphere changed completely. Syeira felt large hands on her shoulders that roughly pulled her body into a kiss on the lips, but it wasn't her boyfriend's lips. It was Blake's!  
Everyone watches in pure shock, even Syeira, that Blake's kissing the Certified G's girl. The genie girl's body is frozen out of shock. Enzo sees pure red seeing that immediately runs after Blake, attacking him like crazy.  
Syeira dramatically gags at the 'poison' on her lips. Making Enzo seriously concerned for her.  
"I need to get out of here," Syeira says under her breath.  
He motions for Carmella to take Syeira backstage. Immediately, when the two girls went backstage, the genie girl went through her bag and gets out her toothbrush and paste.  
"Why does it call for a kiss by him? Carmella asked in the girls' restroom with Syeira.  
She spits the running foam of toothpaste and rinses with water. "Honestly, they want something to really get into a feud with them," Syeira gives out her opinion, roughly wipes her lisp with a towel. "You got a tick tack or gum?"  
Carmella offered her a stick of gum.  
"Eric is seriously pissed off now," she comments.  
"Yea, I have serious work to do tonight," Syeira sighs, lowers her head down.  
*Syeira's POV*

Just as I expected, Enzo and Cass came in anger of the match. Mostly Enzo for obvious reasons.

"Er-"

"You and me to your place now," Enzo says firmly, taking our stuff into our bags.

"Eric, the show doesn't end until like twenty minutes," Carmella reminds him.

"Don't care," he says, having his back towards us.

"I guess we are going," I said with a soft smile. "I'll call you guys later," I give them hugs.

Enzo then takes my arm, while all of us are still in ring gear, so we can head towards my place with his car. The car ride towards is silent other than the music in the speakers of our favorite music. Usually when we have our music on, the two or four of us will sing along to have some fun. Love Story from Taylor Swift plays and I sing to it with putting words that relates to our love, like when it says 'go pick out a white dress' I sing 'go pick out a zebra print dress'. Honestly, I thought my singing will calm him down, but I guess not. Maybe I sang the wrong song.

"The nerve of him giving my little zebra the kiss of death," he finally speaks when we got inside when he sat down on the bed with his arms crossed.

"Eric, master, that was unexpected yes, but you know you're the only man for me," I smiled, straddling him, leaning him back on the headboard.

"Yes I know Matilda," he says, still looking anger from before. "But he fucking kissed you!"

"Oh please, I know that! But you are a better kisser than he was!" I smirked, knowing that might help out.

"Oh yea?" he smirks back, knowing what I am doing. "During the whole you had with him, were you wishing it was me?"

"Of course master," I smirked, getting into a new side of my Syeira character. "You, Enzo Amore, are the one for me because you and I are very similar in style," I breath heavily against his face close to his lips, "personality," I trail down to his neck, feeling his body vibrate underneath me, "views on our life and future together." I lick a special spot on his neck.

He moans in response.

"You promise me to never, ever leave me my master?" I asked seductively, kissing his flesh.

"I-I promise," he moans out.

"Good," I gently bite down to start what lies ahead for the Certified G.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

*Syeira's POV*

Carmella and I actually planned something nice for our men. All of us are in stressful storylines and hardly have time together. She arrives to my small apartment around noon.

"Hey girl!" she greets with a smile.

"Hey, what's up?" I greeted back with a smile.

"Oh nothing much, I've got my part," she says, holding her bad and dress.

"Awesome," I hugged her. "You can place the dress in the closet and your other stuff in the restroom."

"Okay, sounds good!"

While she puts away her stuff, recipes of some of Cass's and Enzo's favorite meals are being place on the fridge.

"Do you think we should start with dessert?" we both said at the same time.

We smiled to each other, knowing we have the same mind. She volunteers to read the ingredients and directions.

It has taken us a few hours to cook everything which we only have an hour and a half once everything's clean and put away. We soon did while setting up the table. I finished up when she gets ready for tonight. Carmella and I switch places so I can get ready.

Carmella wears a long strapless dress in her favorite color while I wear a strapless mermaid dress in black and zebra print. Zebra print flats covers my feet as I place on the makeup for tonight. My signature ponytail is now in a low side ponytail with a black and white rose hairband.

"I swear you should be have been a zebra in a past life," my best female friend jokes smirking at my obsession.

"Eric must have been my predator because of his obsession with me," I joked back.

She and I finish up with the jewelry.

The door has a knock. She volunteers to open it. At the door lies our beloved boyfriends wearing casual fancy just like we requested. Dark jeans with dress shirts. I lite the long slender wax candles on the table when they enter in.

"What do we have here?" Enzo smiles, looking at me. "Looks like we got ourselves a couple of sexy princesses and one of which is a gorgeous zebra," his comments makes me blush and smirk.

"Well you guys' princesses and wants to do something special for you both," I smirked more, lighting up the candles.

"Since we hardly got to spend time together," Carmella smirks as well, turning off the light.

"We got lucky Eric," Cass smirks to his best friend.

"So lucky Bill," Enzo smirks, agreeing with him.

After cleaning up from dinner, Carmella and Cass decided to get a hotel room while Enzo decided to stay for the night. Which doesn't surprise me because he practically lives here. Hopefully in the near future, we can move in together.

Enzo's leopard print dress shirt is removed as I sit in his lap. His arms are wrapped around me, bringing me close to him. Our lips meet in a hot make out section while we are on my bed.

"I love you so much," Enzo smiles to me, having our foreheads together.

"I love you so much too," I smiled back. "Did I do good?" I asked about my part.

"You did amazing Matilda. Hey I was wondering," his voice trails off a bit.

"What are you wondering about?" I asked curiously.

"I know we have been together for six months now and we practically live with each other….you know what, it's too early to think about-"

"Eric," I smiled, stopping him from rumbling more. "Do you wanna move in with me?"

His amazing blue eyes grew big and wide before closing them to give me a kiss on my fingers. "Great minds think alike, huh?" he smiles to me, holding my hand.

"Especially when Emmett misses his daddy," I giggled a little.

"Well I do miss having my zebra family with me whenever I am not here," he smiles then smirks. "I especially miss doing this."

I moaned and gasp a little when Enzo's mouth gently attacks the bare areas of my chest and upper body.

*Couple of Weeks Later*

A kick to the face knocks me out onto the mat. Stars is surrounding my vision and head since it happened so fast and hurts like insane.

Alexa Bliss pins me for the win in the tag team match. Alexa Bliss and Eva Marie vs Syeira and Carmella with Enzo Amore and Colin Cassidy. Dark spots scatter around my vision because the impact of that kick caused me to hit my head on the mat. Carmella tries to break the pin, but was too late.

While our opponents are having their victory, my tag team partner comes over to check on me. I am fine, just need to close my eyes for a few moments…..The next thing I knew is that I'm in the trainer's room with all most hurting, pressure on my left hand.

"Please wake up Matilda, please mama."

"Eric?" I speak, not sure if it's him.

"Matilda!" he exclaimed loudly, ginning, happy to see me awake.

I flinch at the loudness and brightness of the lights while closing my eyes and turning away.

"What's wrong, mama?" he asked concerned in a softer tone.

"Loudness….brightness," I managed to say, but mumbling.

Enzo knew immediately what to do. Lights are completely off and speaks to me in a whisper, "are ya feeling okay?"

"Did I literally get knocked out?" I asked softly, looking at him with my eyes open a little.

"Yea, how did you know?"

"Playing with my brothers it happened a couple of times," I mumbled. "Who knocked me out?"

"Lexy did and apologized for solid ten minutes," he chuckles.

I half smiled.

After speaking with one of medical people, I'm going to recover for a few weeks before returning to the ring. Which it is no big deal really because Carmella and I can ask for a rematch.


End file.
